fictionauthorsunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saviors
The Saviors By Earl_d Chapter 1: Oblivious 　Miyouki’s morning started the way it usually does, like this. "Miyouki! Wake up! It’s time for school!" "Got it! Coming, mom!" And so she got up and got dressed. Now, since this was the first day of school, she had a hard time finding her clothes, but she eventually found them. Then she brushed her teeth and had her breakfast. And once she was downstairs, her mom said something. She said, "Have a good day at school Miyouki," and she said this normally, but then, she said something else waaaay more solemn. "Now, if you feel sick or strange AT ALL, you promise me you’ll come home ASAP, got it?" And, not taking this of any significance at the time, Marissa just said, "Okay, love you." She left her house and stepped on the bus. It was then she realized what her mom was talking about. Every body on the bus was coughing, sneezing, and those were just the twenty that were actually there. On a regular first day, there’d be about 120 students, 99% of which would be super excited. Today, everyone was sick. Well, except her friend Orion. But when she sat next to him, he felt much warmer than she’d remembered he was. And this wasn’t sickly fever warmth. This was natural warmth, and he seemed to now it as well. She asked him, "Hey Orion, you okay?" He didn’t look up and was talking really quietly, "Can you keep a secret?" She said, with a look of astonishment and confusion, "Dude, we’re in sixth grade, and we’ve known and trusted each other since before kindergarten. I’m pretty sure you can." When she said this, he took a deep breathe, and two large, golden and red wings sprouted from the back of his hoodie. Now, she considered just laughing, but all she could say was "Whoa" He just put on an embarrassed grin, and his shirt, as he folded his wings up again, and said, "Well?" "When’d you realize have these, umm..." He just shrugged and said, "You’d never believe me. There’s just no way." Miyouki broke into a grin and said,"Lemme guess. You were born like that." He just stared at her, and so she said, "How do I know? Remember that book we’re reading in science?" "Maximum Ride?" The few kinds who actually came limped of the bus like zombies, or simply didn’t leave at all. And strangely enough, the bus driver made no effort to remove the sleepers, or even wake them up. One way or the other, the bus drove off to wherever it goes when not in use. Just as they entered, they noticed that there were signs pointing to the auditorium for all grades, which was unusual because the grades were separated on the first day of school, with the fact that the principal had a different speech for each grade. Orion shot her a concerned look when he said, "Something doesn’t feel right." She was going to reply, but then she and Orion were herded into the auditorium, and then, after they were each given a frown and shake of the head, Orion and Miyouki were both herded into the back, top row. The others in seventh grade seemed much better now they had entered the auditorium, and very little, though strong logic, stated that someone or something had either put something in our taken something out of their bodies (which Marissa found unpleasant. Very vague, I know.) Once they were seated, a menacingly tall, very well built, broad-shouldered and bald figure appeared from behind the curtains. He tapped the mike and then spoke with a deep, strong, clear voice and said, "Greetings students, and welcome to Ringleader Middle School, the best middle school here in the Inner Ring." Now, I know what you’re thinking at hearing "Inner Ring": we live in the Upper Class super society where everything is perfect. Wrong. The Inner Ring is where the low class live on Earth 4.0's artificial ring system. These were originally made to be a safe haven from the war between The High Council and The Board of Director’s war upon the planet itself. Now, the Inner Ring is a waste-land where the poor and POWs go, forced to just barely live, and the slightest step out of line results in a life sentence to the Outer Ring, a 10,000 mile in circumference super prison, home of the alchemyst Nicholas Flamel, a combination of the scientific Board of Directors and magic High Council, deemed an unnatural creature and an instigator of rebellious thoughts. The principal then took the man’s place and said, "Welcome! If I may, you all look wonderful!" he spoke as if someone was holding a gun to his head, "This is not only another magnificent year for you all, but," and his tensity increased ten fold as he broke into a visibly cold sweat as he said this "it is the 100th anniversary of our... umm... transition to this wonderful floating utopia." no one was stupid. What he meant was "the 100th anniversary of our exile as the superiors began to destroy our planet." "As I was saying, in honor of this momentous occasion, we have a few changes in store. First, for the simple matter of our protection, we now have Cy-cops, a marvelous mixture of life and technology, patrolling our school and all its wondrous levels at all times. Also, we will now have longer classes and even our latest addition: teleporters! This is all to ensure our students are always safe, and never forced to wander the streets. And finally, in order to enter any class or the school itself, all students will be required to present legitimate identification and be prepared to perform ID tests should your physical being have any major differences from the identification presented. And now, you may proceed to your first period class." The bell went off, and everyone got up, and Miyouki and Orion both had the same schedule. Orion said, "So what’s our first class?" After taking a quick glance her schedule, she said, "Ancient History." And so, the two made their way through a mass of hundreds of other students, some of which shot nasty scowls, others with a simple "Excuse me" or "Sorry", but most simply said nothing. Once they entered class, the teacher waited for everyone to sit down, took role call, and said, "Hello students, my name is Mr. Flems." A not-so-bright student raised his hand and asked, "Have I heard of you anywhere before?" He gave the stupid student a gold coin, which he produced from no visible substance'' '' and said, "Let that answer your question, young man." Chapter 2: The Gathering Castle of The Kings Merlin and latest apprentice, Dr. Draconius, a previously unheard-of wizard, were deep in the midst of a conversation about the next battle strategy, rather difficult considering that the zero gravity fields around the latest battlements disrupt and affect the ancients’ magic, making spells unpredictable and therefore untrustworthy. "Perhaps we could unleash some of our thunderbirds to interfere with their technology?" Merlin shook his head in disapproval, "No. A brilliant and nearly flawless plan, rendered useless after they began employing those accursed anti-matter mines around their barracks. The anti-matter radiates negative energy, positronic radiation, and worst of all, Dark Aura, an evil force that corrupts every known energy source, magical or scientific, ancient or modern. Those fools don’t know what they’ve gotten into." The doctor sat there trying to process all of this, trying desperately to think of a way to turn the tables, when suddenly, he’d solved it, "Perhaps we could do what my kind does best." "Oh really? And what, may I ask, is your kind?" The doctor said something so very quietly, it would make a whisper seem deafening, and then said aloud, "What I am, was, and/or will be is none of your concern, and unless you would like to make it the last thing you’ve ever heard, I suggest you do not question further." Despite the fact that Draconius was Merlin’s apprentice, this had become one of those, the student has surpassed the master, and even though Merlin was still capable of teaching the young man many things, Draconius was not a man to be trifled with. Suddenly, breaking the silence and snapping both of them back into the real world and out of whatever strange world they’d been in, a scrawny, one-eyed, mixed goblin-elf messenger burst into the room and said, "Masters, dragons approach." Both Draconius and Merlin answered simultaneously and said, "Monster or Mecha?" The strange creature broke into an inhuman grin and said, "Monster. And you’d never believe who the Head Pilot is.", he gave them a second and when they both answered with stunned looks, the creature said, "Yes, it is him. The one kept alive 10,000 years by dragon blood, the one who both saved and destroyed entire civilizations, and yet is so cunning he very existence is doubted: Dr. Earnest Drake." Maximus HQ Laboratory In a massive bio-mech lab, a scientist worked on his latest mechanical beast, when he was interrupted by tall, masculine soldier that seemed to pay no attention to the marvels around him, and simply delivered a swift and powerful punch to the deranged cyborg that burst through the cage directly adjacent to him. He said, with utmost interest and steel in his voice, "Is the Legion ready? And I mean the entire Legion." A bead of sweat slid across the scientist’s face, while he remained intent on his work, knowing he’d never be able to stand above 3ft should he turn around, and he said, "The Lion, Eagle, and Serpent are ready for battle, Commander Pyron." The commander, instead of complimenting the massive God machines before him, said, "Oh really? Well then, I’d congratulate your work, but it seems that the most important ones, the Dragon, Phoenix, and Gryphon , are just barely started." Now, the poor man wasn’t going to stand for this, so he made himself very clear, "I advise for you to bare in mind that when anyone steps into my lab, we instantly switch ranks. I become the head commander, while you’re the under-paid scientist in the corner, working in defiance and silence. Remember that, should you want to live through your visit in here. And to answer your question, we need someone very important to help us finish our little ''task." Commander Pyron didn’t like where this was going, but not enough to divert from the topic, "And who would that be, hmm?" "Why, only my prized lab assistant, ARA, the Autonomous Research Assistant, and with its CPU is filled with replicated brain cells form the greatest scientific minds, such as Einstein, Edison, even..." his voice drifted off, and he continued working. The commander said, "Alright then, show me a good reason for me not to replace you. Chapter 3: Welcome, cadets, I mean students "Now, let us start off our first day with the most recent civilizations: The Beings and The Mechas." The students gasped; it was illegal to speak of the two types of Great Ones. If you did, you’d be exiled to the Outer Ring. "Don’t worry children. I have my methods of keeping my teachings a secret, so long as you vow to keep it as well. Let me tell you now, I can assure you that a series of, hmm, ''accidents, occur to any student who breaks this vow, and it’ll all be in vein." Taking the man very seriously, the students all rose up and locked three of their fingers on each hand together, pressing the forefingers and thumbs together, creating a shape that resembled a tear drop, and placed it over their hearts. This was the universal symbol of respect; respect for the elders, for the dead. And to respect the vows they make, not unlike Crossing Your Heart, as the ancients would do. And so, without hesitation, they all completed their salutes. Mr. Flems smiled a gentle smile and said, "Thank you all. Now, lets continue with our lesson, shall we? Now, who can tell me about either race?" When none of them responded, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh come now. You’re not children from the Heavens. We all know that you’ve heard stories, rumors, even short lessons similar to the one I’m giving you, simply from past teachers. So, I ask again, who here can tell me anything about the civilizations I mentioned?" After a moment’s silence, Orion raised his hand and said, "Both of them are at war with each other. It’s been that way for the last 10,000 years, with no sign of stopping." Mr. Flems said, "Good. Very good. Do you know why this war is being fought?" When Orion shook his head, Mr. Flems continued and said, "It is being fought simply to see which way of life is supreme: magical, or technological. Modern or ancient. What these fools never understood is that of the two forces, neither reins supreme. They both do. A few examples of this concept include Danu Talis, Atlantis, Machu Picchu, Ancient Egypt, Rome and Greece. All of these had warlocks, sorcerers, alchemists, wizards and more in their midst. These beings of great longevity used their magic and vast intelligence to allow their civilization to prosper and rule. Of course, these beings, like all humans, craved love, cherishment, and respect, so they held massive scale competitions.. Eventually, the supernatural beings were forgotten. Most wanted to simply to be a part of society. But alas, these were only the weaker ones whose powers were very easily hidden. The most powerful ones, however, refused to sit down and take a back seat, and then 10,000 years ago, rose back up to take a stand." Miyouki, being a manga-holic and so knowing a thing or two about both magic and super tech, asked, "How do you know so much about this? I mean, this stuff is considered crack pot science, and..." Mr. Flems cut her off and said, "Alright, now, lets get out of our intro. Today, we will be tracing our family roots. Now, choose a partner," Orion and Miyouki instantly went for each other, considering they were the only ones who knew each other; everyone else was completely new to them. Once they got started, Mr. Flems gave them instructions, "Alright, now, if you look inside your desk, you’ll each find a laptop. And when you turn them on, please go to www.treetracer.net. There you will follow the on screen instructions. When Miyouki and Orion got to the website, they placed their fingerprint on the scanner, and then it brought up a vast tree, starting at the Ancient One, Albert Einstein. Before that, the tree was far to complex, and even though they could’ve followed it back up, according to current theories (which everyone disbelieved, even a few scientists themselves), that was too far back, and eventually lead into the Great Apes. But, before they had time to follow the full tree, like the instructions said, they spotted something. Something that no one, even the two themselves, had EVER expected. Miyouki and Orion... were siblings. Their minds were absolutely shattered. How was this possible? True, they grew up together, and while they didn’t live in the actual same house, they did look strikingly similar. And, when Marissa’s dad disappeared, Orion came to town with the sad story that he never knew his mom, while his dad, previously unknown, had just revealed himself four years ago, when her dad had first disappeared. "Umm, Mr. Flems?", they both asked, "Why does it say we’re siblings?" "Yes?", he said, almost daring them to impress him "What would the matter be? The site gave very specific and detailed instructions, so unless you missed a step..." 　 "But we known we didn’t!" and Orion, by himself whispered, "It says we’re brother and sister!" After a quick glance at the screen, Mr. Flems said, "You two may do as you please on the computers now, but I’d like you two to stay after class." then, Mr. Flems walked over to his desk and said into his mic, "Excuse students and teachers, Mr. Flems speaking hear. I hope you all are have a wonderful first day. Just a teensy announcement: any students who have me, Mr. Flems, should report to your home room teacher, who will assign to you a lesson or free period of their choosing. Should this cause any problems of great severity" he said as if he daring someone to speak up, "please contact me."  In forty-five minutes, class was over, and everyone left. Everyone except Orion and Marissa. Once everyone was completely gone, including the first day idiot who always forgets his stuff and has to come running back (the author said, "Like my friend Adam, who still has that knack, half way through the school year."). Once the three were completely alone, Mr. Flems started by breaking the silence and saying, "Alright, so, would you like for me to explain why you two were introduced as friends, not siblings?" Miyouki rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, that would be a little helpful." Mr. Flems said, "Okay then. First off, I know all this because I am not Niccolo Flems. I am the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. And I’ve been allied with your parents to protect you from harm and keep you out of trouble." Orion was intrigued, yet part of him was still in disbelief, "Really? Can you give us some proof? I mean, you’re supposed to be in the Outer Ring, and no one’s escaped since." Nicholas gave this some thought and said, "Alright, I see your point. If I can prove to you who I am, will you believe what I say." Miyouki said, "Yeaaaaaaah. Sure. Prove you’re Nicholas Flamel. Oh yeah! That’s right! You can’t, because, according to the Outer Ring track records, you’ve reached the point where your Energy Level is almost zero. The only thing that let you use your powers was that weird rock thing, which they took from you, isn’t that right?" She suddenly seemed shocked at herself for knowing all this. There was just no way that she could’ve known all this. And yet, no one told her this, so, how’d she know? Nicholas murmured to himself and then said out loud, "The Philosopher’s Stone is the ‘weird rock thing’ you’re talking about. Yes, it now supplies my alchemical power. Was it once taken from me? Did I get it back? Surprisingly, also yes. I stole it from the Detainment Center on my way out of the Outer Ring. But enough about me, let’s talk about you two. Miyouki, Orion, the two of you weren’t raised together, though you did become very good friends. Without even knowing it, the two of you acted just as if you were siblings. You always had your similarities and rivalries. You always had each other’s backs. You always could get into the absolute worst of fights, and always came out smiling, like ordinary friends never could. And don’t forget about your uncanny resemblance." "You still haven’t proved you are who you say you are. You could just be a stalker who gets sent off to the Outer Ring." "I suppose you’re right. I haven’t, but I now will," and with that, he pulled a glowing stone that floated in his palm that continued to change size, texture, and shape, but when he grabbed it, it stopped in the form of gold. Then silver. And then coal. And when Nicholas put it into his pocket, he grabbed a pencil, clenched it as hard as he could, and when he opened his hand, he held a lollipop. When Orion licked it, he said, "What the heck?! Pencil flavor! Blech. How did you... okaaaay. I’m a believer. "Yeah right, lemme taste that thing." and when she did, "THAT’S DISGUSTING! I am now a believer,'' and pencil-phobe. Alright, but, what does this have to do with us?" With a laugh he said, "I am not sure, though it was amusing. Anyway, let me tell you two about your pasts. The two of you are alchemists. And not just any alchemists, but the descendants of myself on your mother’s side, and the descendants of Albertus Magnus on your father’s side. And, being that Orion grew up with his father, he shall be Orion Magnus. And, you, Marissa, being Marissa Flamel." Orion was still curious, "Wait, why’d we only ever have only one parent at a time? Did they...?" he couldn’t bring himself to say it: divorced. The Alchemist showed sympathy and said, "No, they were not. They loved each other more than life itself, but they loved you two so much, and with the fact that the war was beginning..." Miyouki said, "What?! We were born before the Great War? Just how old are we?" "I will answer that question when you are ready. As I was saying, you two were at far too great danger, being the children of known alchemists. While you two were not even known to exist, your parents were international criminals, for being ‘freaks to both societies’. What this meant was that they had the capability of both stopping the war and uniting the planet." Orion, a bit of a history buff said, "So, they didn’t want to unite because of their competition?" "Yes, precisely, and because you two realize that the war is foolish, and that you’re also alchemists, you two are the only ones who can stop it." Miyouki’s face lit up, while Orion was rather ecstatic, though didn’t show it because something came to his mind, "Wait, how the heck are we going to get off the Outer Ring? Because the only way in ''or ''out is to take the mail tubes, and everything in there gets checked to a creepy level. I once heard that they dissected a puppy during the Third Bio-Tech War under risk it was an android. Turns out they tore open a five-year old’s birthday present. Freaking savages." A sly smile crept across Nicholas’s prison-scarred face, "No, we’re going to send you in a different manner. One that requires a bit more, mm... preparation." Marissa gasped and made a sound that she hadn’t made since her third birthday. The two said in unison, though Miyouki strikingly more enthusiastic, "We’re playing soldier boy." Miyouki then added with a smile that made Orion wanna puke, "And I’m a soldier ''girl. Tee-hee!" Chapter 4: Guilded Angels Nicholas said, "Alright, now here's the plan: you two will enter the opposite sides of the planet to gain rank in each of the opposing armies. Each one of you will get into the armies, gain rank, and hopefully manuever te armies towards a peaceful, or at the very least, less destructive, ending to the war." Orion, a naturally inquisitive Honors Student, asked, "And now how on Earth are we supposed to do that? Because, in case you haven't noticed, you're supposed to be DEAD. Plus, unless a massive emergency comes on, there's no way of contacting the military." The Alchemist responded with a smile and a "keep going" gesture. Miyouki, who realized what he wanted them to do, lost her enthusiasm and said, suddenly getting very panicked, "You don't mean... We're not going to... Start an emergency, are we?" Nicholas said, "That, as a matter of fact, is exactly the plan. We need to, however, overpower the entire Inner Ring Police Force. That is what we need to do to attract the attention of the Equator, the rulers of the Rings. There, you will meet an old friend of mine." Miyouki, now slightly less distressed knowing that there was some ''planning involved, said, "Wait, what lind of disaster are we going to pull?" And Orion, more interested in ''who ''he was going to team-up with, said, "And who are we working with? And before you answer, know this: I'v done my research and learned that you've had some lying issues in the past. With not just other alchemists, but other kids as well. I may not know if you're lying or not, but if I feel something's up, I'm leaving." Nicholas's face lost its smile and grew very serious "I will not lie to you. My original plan was to leave you in the dark and decieve you. However, you bring a strong point, so I will tell you. What will happen when the Equator comes, you won't join the armies, at least not immediately; you will be introduced to a group of peacemakers, alchemists, and cyborgs and wizardlings who hate the war. This group is called the Guilded Angels, and they are led by a general whose code name is Jason. He will help you develop your alchemical and purely magical powers." Orion seemed somewhat more satisfied and said, "Okay, now that that's out of the way, how are we going to get their attention? I mean, it's not like we can go, 'Ring-a-ling-ling! Hello? Oh, secret organization Gulided Angels? How do you call you guys and get recuited? Btw, we were recommended by A DEAD PRISONER!!!' Do you hear how INSANE that sounds?!" Nicholas said, "No, we're going to use a much more effective technique: we're going to set up weak points in the Inner Ring using alchemy to destabilize the power generators and cause several explosions, setting off a series of explosion, and a burst of seemingly random radio waves, which actually will signal the Guilded Angels I have another student." Miyouki, now getting interested, said "So, when are we getting started? I mean, this whole signaling thing is gonna take some time, right?" Nicholas smiled and said, "Well, actually, I've been planning this for quite some time, and so this will be thick into the recruitment," he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, which instantly caused a massive shaking to ensue, ",right about now. And now, we wait. Class dismissed." Chapter 5: The Recruitment Begins "General Fury! We have a Class X radio signal incoming!" said Lieutenent Banner, great grandson of Bruce Banner. "Um, Lieutenent, have you been on those taking any overdoses of those anxiety medicines? Because, I've heard that overdosing can cause hallucinations." said Jason Fury, great grandson Nick Fury. "No sir! What I mean is that we're recieving a signal from, Agent Flamel." Fury nearly took a spit take in Banner's face, but, being a professional Guilded Angels general, he composed himself and said, "Agent Flamel, eh? What does that geiser want? Lemme guess," he said jokingly, "new recruit? Ha! That'll be the day!" "Um, sir, I'm serious. He has new recruits. Alchemists from the looks of it." "I hate you. Send a Retrieval Squad. I wanna see these new Mixers." Now, Fury didn't say it out loud, and no one else knew this, but he didn't just want to see the new recruits; he had a score to settle with Flamel. The Next Day Little piece of advice: when a floating battleship decked out with all kinds of cannons, don't start screaming "What the heck is that thing?!" Now, Orion didn't happen to know this, and so he just flipped out when he saw the Guilded Angels airship coming down from the sky. General Fury was a bit confused by this, and then distressed, seeing as "crazy, spaztic, teenage lunatic" was becoming the greater and greater majority of the Guilded Angels. Then again, the war was getting worse, and he needed whatever help he could get. At first, Orion was wondering why no one else was reacting to this thing, but apparently, by being an alchemist, he possessed some power that allowed him to see the ship. Now, you might be wondering, "Where's Miyouki?" Well, at the moment, she was sleeping-in, considering it was a Saturday. Anyway, Orion was wide awake, and was ready to see who was in this weird ship. His mind was blown as General Fury and Lieutenant Banner of the Guilded Angels stepped out and said, "Good Morning Orion. Can I ask where's Marissa? The two of you are alchemists and therefore, unless you want these ion cannons aimed at you, will come with us to train your powers." Before Orion could give any answer, the doors of the Alchemist's house, where they stayed over night (with parent permission of course; yes, even alchemists have sleepovers), creaked open, and Marissa dragged herself outside outside and said with a yawn, "Come on guys, keep it..." but when she saw the massive starship, her expression instantly changed "Oh Dear God, what is that thing?! And, how did that thing get here? And... who's the bald dude with the eyepatch?" and when she saw the blaster in his holster, "No offense, you look great." Then, to prevent her from getting shot in the head, Nicholas intervened, "Hello general. How nice of you to drop by. By the way, meet your new recruits, Orion and Miyouki, son and daughter of myself and Perenelle. Chapter 6: The Fork In The Road This little tidbit caught Orion ever so slightly off guard "Whoa whoa whoa... whoa. You mean to tell me, that my dad is the greatest alchemist in the history of Earth 2.0? The one who was born nearly 10,000 years ago and was the first, after 7,000 years, to become immortal? That is insane!" The general did not seem to enjoy the mood. It seemed too relaxed. He knew that children should ''have fun. Nut this war-torn world was a cruel one, and after his family died in a Techi anti-matter bomb, he played bad cop, too. "Alright, enough fun and games. Come on people, let's move! We got places to be, missions to assign!" And on that note, the siblings, Nicholas, and the entire Retreival Squad loaded into the Behemoth, the Guilded Angels' strong-hold. Once in space, it was a very dull start. But, things got interesting when General Fury said to the siblings, "Alright kids, listen up. Now, before you can join us officially, you need to talk to our head alchemist, Edward Elric. He will give you access to your full alchemical strength, and your special ability. Right this way." And so, Orion and Miyouki were led to a massive hallway with gold pillars and a velvet floor, and at the end was a small wooden door, with a circular symbol on it, which they would later learn was known as a Transmutation Circle. Once they opened the door, they noticed the most amazing thing. The room looked just like a really big bedroom, but on the ceiling, there was a stained-glass mosaic of metal-armed and metal-eyed God-like figure. Just then, the two noticed movement in the large bed, as an old man with both fire and sparkle in his eyes, like an artistic veteran. And when the man saw them, he said, "Well hello there! I haven't had visitors in a long time. And now, I assume you want to know your Blood Gift. But first, lemme introduce myself. My name is Edward Elric, and I'll be your teacher. Now, rule #1: don't talk until you know the speaker is finished, because it's possible that later in my conversation, I'll answer your questions. I am now done, so you can ask me any of the millions of questions probably floating in your head now." Orion was the first one to ask, "What's a Blood Gift?" Edward smiled and said "A Blood Gift is one of two special gifts that run through a bloodline. One gift comes only to the men, and the other only women. Now, I used to study your father," he smiled and looked at Nicholas as he said this and then said, ", so I know the Flamel family's male Blood Gift is Energy Transmutation, the incredibly rare power to focus pure energy into matter, like turning photons into metals, utilizing the rare use of the entire brain during horribly stressful situations, disturbing the Higgs Field, and certain alchemists can control it. And the female gift," he said while switching his gaze over to Miyouki, "is Precision Golems, which essentially turns scupltures and even drawings into beings of the user's control. Very useful when in need of a friend or ally. And now, I have to tell you that many of your questions will remain unanswered for a very long time, however, some of them may be answered in your missions." General Fury smiled at this and said, "Good, now let's get a move on.. Tomorrow you'll both be official, active duty Guilded Angels operatives, and you don't want to be splatered across a wall for being imposters, now do you? And before you ask, yes, both sides do that." The Mission Begins The next day, Miyouki and Orion were taken from their rooms, given exactly 60 seconds to dress before they were taken to a huge, bronze and steel-lined room in which they found General Fury waiting for them at the end of two rows of heavily armed and armored troops with the jet black angels with metallic wings and a gold background, the symbol of the Guilded Angels, emblazoned on their chest plates of their armor. There were holding large blasters known as the Rage of Danu, a massive laser rifle-like weapon capable of either neutralizing brain waves through tasoring all the way ranging to vaporizing many of the metals on the periodic table, and most alloys. Miyouki and Orion slowly and cautiously walked with their backs completely straight and their eyes were darting around, hoping silently they wouldn't be blasted into nothing. Once they were at General Fury's line of sight, he dismissed the other troops, and then turned to the two petrified siblings and said, "Okay, in a matter of minutes, the two of you will be sent to either sides of the planet. Orion, you will be sent to meet up with Emerelda, a -I want 0 comments- VampireWerewolf." Orion just looked confused. "And Miyouki, you'll be meeting up with Caleb Waltemeyer, a member in the Marines. They're both in the Guilded Angels, both to guide the two of you when you land. Are you ready?" Category:The Savior Saga